


Kiss It Better

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: After a minor injury at work, Gerry goes home early with the intention of fixing himself up, going to sleep, and laugh about it to his partners the next morning.Things don't go according to plan, but that's not always bad news.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Two Sugars-verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 22
Kudos: 377





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I really needed some fluff.

It's three forty five in the morning when Gerry gets to the flat, so he figures he has a good chance of sneaking in unnoticed. He turns the key carefully until the door clicks open, then pushes it open, cursing under his breath at the squeaking of the hinges.

It's okay though, it's not a loud squeak, and this late at night Jon and Martin are probably- sitting on the sofa, watching Return of the King on Netflix because it's a Friday night and they always wait up for him on the weekends. Fuck.

"What _happened_ to you?!" Martin is on his feet in an instant, of course. Jon, much more accustomed to the sight of Gerry bleeding, merely runs his eyes over his body in a way that Gerry knows is trying to identify any major injuries.

"You... should've seen the other guy? Or not, I forget you don't like that stuff." Gerry shrugs. He _might_ be a bit concussed. "I'm alright, really."

Martin shakes his head, pushing him softly down next to Jon. "Did you- why?!"

"Hm, he was bothering one of my regulars, kept trying to get her number." Gerry leans back on the sofa; Jon doesn't exactly clamber onto him, but he does rise on his knees to push Gerry's hair away from his split, bleeding eyebrow. Gerry welcomes the well-known touch like soothing, cold water over a burn. "I walked him to the door. He didn't like that."

"So he punched you?" Martin seems confident that Jon will keep him on the sofa, because he hurries away into the bathroom, probably getting the first-aid kit.

"Just a headbutt, actually. Knocked him out after that"

"You're going to give him a heart attack," Jon mutters sternly into his ear, but his eyes are soft, and he snorts and shakes hishis head when Gerry purses his lips to blow a kiss at him. He's seen him in much worse conditions, so it stands to reason he's not too worried. "Knocked him out?" 

Jon arches an eyebrow with the same careful disinterest Majesty ignores her toys with before she pounces on them, and Gerry grins. 

"I forget _you_ like a bad boy."

"You cried over The Corpse Bride," Jon rolls his eyes, smiling openly at last. 

"I was twelve." 

"You cried over The Corpse Bride _last week_."

"Could you stop fighting for _five seconds_?" Martin is back with a disapproving expression and the first-aid kit, and Gerry's not too sure of which he fears more. "Gerry, this could need _stitches_ , why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Martin, love of my life, I _know_ when a cut needs stitches," Gerry smiles, still a bit high on adrenaline. "I'm alright." He does tilt his head back however, when Martin sits on the sofa's arm to have a clearer view.

"He really does," Jon pipes in from his other side, working Gerry's hair into a loose plait to keep it out of Martin's way. "Not that it would make him go to the hospital either, but at least he's an informed idiot."

"I _told_ you Julia has a first aid certification."

Jon scoffs, tugging at Gerry's hair. "That means she can give you a splint, Gerry, not sew your face back together." 

Gerry rolls his eyes. “You said you liked the scar anywa- _OUCH_!” he snaps, when Martin presses something against his the cut that makes the exposed flesh burn. He gives Martin his best reproachful glare. “That hurts!"

"Yes it does. If you're not going to the doctor, you're _at least_ getting this disinfected." The frown on Martin's brow doesn't fade, even when he leans in to press a kiss against Gerry's cheek. "I can't believe you."

"You brought this on yourself." Jon sounds entirely too amused, and Gerry turns to arch the non-bleeding eyebrow at him.

"What? The sexy nurse? Because that's a win on my books." He flinches again, when Martin dabs some more antiseptic into the cut.

"Jon, stop antagonizing my patient. Actually, let him hug you." Martin rolls his eyes, but he seems a lot calmer now that he's cleaned the worst of the it away, which probably means Gerry was right and the wound isn't that bad.

"How does that even help?" Jon says, but he allows Gerry to pull him onto his lap anyways.

"It keeps him quiet." Martin trades the antiseptic-soaked cotton ball for a butterfly bandage. "Hold still."

Gerry hums, contented. The sting of antiseptic has faded away, Jon is a familiar, reassuring weight over him, and Martin's hands are careful and warm where they hold the skin together to apply the bandage. He has the brief, flashing thought that he shouldn't feel this pampered while getting treated for an injury, but who cares?

He can be vulnerable here, and feel safe. That is, Gerry has decided after many years of trying to find a definition, what home means.

"You're a mess," Martin says fondly, using a damp towel to wipe away at the smeared, dry blood on the rest of Gerry's face.

"Your mess." Gerry replies with a drowsy smile. 

Martin rolls his eyes again, without the slightest hint of a bite to the gesture. "Our mess." 

He plants a kiss on the tip of Gerry's nose, while Jon does the same at the tender spot below his ear, and Gerry thinks, not for the first time, that he wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Gerry cried over The Corpse Bride when he was twelve because he was a tiny goth with a sad past and the idea of the dead enjoying the afterlife like a party brought him a relief that he couldn't even put into words.
> 
> Gerry cried over The Corpse Bride when he was thirty because he just thinks the three of them should've gotten married, geez!!


End file.
